


Kataang Week 2019: Frustration

by TheBakingQueen



Series: Kataang Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Frustration, Kataang Week, Kataang Week 2019, One Word Prompts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBakingQueen/pseuds/TheBakingQueen
Summary: It's that time of year again- 7 new prompts, 7 more glimpses into the lives of Katara and Aang. Day 6: Frustration. Drabble about why Katara and Aang are frustrated with each other.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126181
Kudos: 7





	Kataang Week 2019: Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> ~Day 6~ Almost done with KW 2019 transfer (yay). Also one of my first (and only) drabbles so enjoy!

Katara loved Aang.

Really, she did.

But, she swore to the spirits, if he left his socks strewn haphazardly on the floor of their bedroom one more time…

She shook her head at her messy husband, rolling her eyes.

With a sigh of wistfulness at the thought of her love, away in Ba Sing Se for a few days, she picked up the forgotten socks and put them in the laundry basket, mentally noting to give the Avatar an earful later.

* * *

Aang loved Katara.

Really, he did.

However, there were some things that she did that frustrated him to no end.

For example, putting her feet and hands on him when they were colder than the South Pole itself to make them warm, raising goosebumps all over his body, not to mention the fright it gave him while he was half asleep, mere minutes away from a deep slumber.

Tsking his tongue at her obliviousness to it all, he pressed a kiss to his sleeping wife's forehead and pulled her closer to him.

Despite the cold.


End file.
